OPERATION:BLACKDEATH
by Sage of the 8 heavenly paths
Summary: This follows three ODST's who get turned into Spartans and receive the Thor upgrade, Captain Reyes ties with ONI,mane 6 turn human, war with equestria,magic wielding Spartan and party
1. Chapter 1

**The UNSC Golden gun raced towards equestria only stopping when it reached the planets orbit**

"All pelican strike teams report to hangar bays 1,2,3,4 and 5." The ships AI said in a non emotional voice her voice sounded through the ships hanger bays.

**meanwhile in hanger bay 1 **

"Marines whatever inhuman son of a bitch we come across we're gonna rip out their skulls and hang em on my mantelpiece and give em a mouth full of lead and a pint of their own blood to drown in (pause) am I right marines." commander Vincent Johnson asked his marines

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers replied unanimously.

"mmmhhhmm damn right I am." He told them

"Now move your asses into those birds."

"Sir birds drop in five." Corporal Jay Ravers told the commander.

"I know the time soldier." the Commander replied as they made their way to the pelican.

Mason sat at the pelicans rear whilst the commander took position as co-pilot,

"Men this mission is highest priority we cannot fail I have highest faith in you gods speed soldiers." Captain Reyes told the soldiers through the PA system as the pelicans powered up their thrusters.

"Pelican bays you are clear for take-off in 3,2,1... Launch" The ships AI told and at that moment the pelicans accelerated into the distance at high speed.

**In Jay's pelican**

"when we hit the dirt go into any structures and setting of demolition charges maverick,snowflake and Rave you blow the buildings while me,slick,gunz and fragz set the locals ablaze once that's done team one a falcon will pick you up and you can kill any stranglers then if you make it out alive next time we're all off-duty I'll buy you all a drink" the commander told the ODST's

**In Ponyville Twilight is having a vision of what has just ensued**

"Twilight!" spike yelled.

" uhh sorry Spike I was having a strange vision or something maybe I should write to princess Celestia about it later" she told him.

Twilight looked at the clock and noticed that she was late for the picnic she and her friends had planned yesterday she rushed out the door whilst running she shouted to a confused spike "see you later." spike just shrugged and went back into the library.

"Hey what took you so long?"Rainbowdash asked as soon as she saw Twilight approach the picnic.

"Had this strange vision or something" she replied.

The day was a beautiful day in the first half of the spring Equestria looked as brilliant as always.

"Hey guys" Twilight said to her friends.

"Hi Twilight" the mane five said in unison.

She sat down and began talking to her friends.

"Isn't this day just wonderful" Rarity said.

"Sure is" Applejack said.

"The animals are enjoying this day as much as we are" Fluttershy said as she saw some squirrels lying down in a tree and relaxing.

"Hey this is the perfect season for a .." Pinkie said as Rainbowdash cut her off before the last word.

"Don't even say it" Rainbow dash sternly told pinkie.

**Meanwhile in the pelican...**

The pelican landed on a hill overlooking Ponyville

"Bird has landed l squads green light" The pilot said over the intercom as the rear door opened.

" we'll meet at the ship team 1 Go go go go" the commander said.

Team 1 exited the pelican

"I'll cover you from that hill" Snowflake said as he pointed at the large hill.

"Okay lets go maverick" Rave said as he began running to the building on his HUD.

They kept running till they were 30 meters out.

"I see two targets they look like horses" Mave said after using his VISR

"Snowflake take em out" rave told him.

"Rodger" he said.

The two shots were fired both pony's went down.

"Building secured" Mave said as he scanned using his VISR.

They began placing explosives by using their jet packs to get higher.

**A Dozen buildings later**

The team of three moved to the extraction zone

"command all building are wired blowing explosive in 3 over" Rave

"Good job your getting turned into Spartans when you get on this ship soldier blow explosives in 3..2..1..go" the ships captain said.

At that moment all hell broke loose, squads of longswords bombed in all around ponyville two mammoths appeared and started firing mantises stomped down trees mercilessly killing all non humans pelicans dropped squads of marines. Hogs and scorpions were doing hit and runs vultures appeared in the sky firing upon anyone, falcons dropped off Spartans.

Team one's falcon landed they got on board.

"your going straight to the ship the captain wants you as his Spartan 4 hit squad.

"Fuck yeah" Rave said.

The Falcon began it's way to the ship at it's fastest speed.

**As soon they got to the ship they where congratulated by the Captain and are now being turned into Spartan IV's **

"Doctor Frances how are my soldiers doing?" Captain Reyes asked as he entered the lab.

"They're fine captain best readings ever recorded". Doctor Frances responded.

"Good tell your engineers to initiate the Thor upgrade on their Moljnir"The captain said.

"Are you sure sir?"Frances Questioned.

"Yes I'm positive and besides ONI wants it tested" he said as he left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys next chap pony,s point of view for attack and what moljnir should maves and Raves get **

**see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chap after so long **

**Raves,Maves and Snowflake are now practising in combat simulation as they've now been turned into S IV's **

Raves was in target practice, he hit all of the targets with perfect hits not a single miss at all.

"So this is how it feels to be ten men huh". Maves said proudly, as he sliced the practice dummy's throat .

"Fifteen men to be exact". Snowflake said as he lifted the half a ton crate with small effort.

"I wonder when we're on combat duty?".Raves asked, as he walked towards the treadmill and began a run.

The training room door opened, the pearl white room was exposed to the dull grey of the corridor and the captain stepped through.

"Spartans the enemy are mobilising troops I need you to take a kestrel and a G79H pelican and wipe out their forces".

"we'll move out straight away sir"Raves said to the captain

"Good don't fail corporal". He told them sternly.

They each touched a panel on the wall three moljnir cradles began suiting them up, Maves wetwork armour covered him ,Maves was enclosed by enforcer armour,

and snowflake in venator all in black with a white visor their armour was fresh, straight out of engineering.

A long tray slid out filled with weapons Raves took a BR and a magnum and a SMG ,Raves took a Spartan laser and a sticky detonator,Snowflake took

a Sniper rifle and a silenced SMG.

"I'll take the kestrelyou take the pelican" Raves told Maves and Snowflake.

"But I'm the enforcer type and your the assault type". Maves argued.

"That's why you're better on the gun". He responded as put on his helmet and left for the hangar bay.

"Maybe next time buddy and for the record next time I get the bike". He said as he took his helmet and left for hanger bay.

"Retards".Maves muttered silently, under his breath before taking his helmet and leaving the room the white room was now dark as all occupants ad left.

**In the hangar bay**

The pelicans engines begin to fire up inside instead of 2 seats in the rear it had a mounted turret snowflake sat in the co-pilot seat as the pilot had been waiting for him fifteen minutes prior to his arrival,Maves climbed into the turret,the gun made a clink as he cocked it and placed the live ammo into the climbed into the kestrel docked into the pelicans rear. Maves knocked on the pelicans roof signalling they were ready for take off the two pilots in the front began turning knobs , buttons and pulling levers the pelicans thrust began to increase air particles blasted away from the 2 meter radius around the thrusters the launch bay door opened revealing the airspace of equestria and the raging wars below.

The pelican flew away at it's top speed at about 800 miles per hour "so here is my drop point" Raves said as the castle of equestrias monarch."But I've got an idea see that window on the highest point I'm gonna fly the kestrel through there"he said as he pointed to the window."Well if you do I'll buy you a beer next time we're off duty"snowflake said as he flew the pelican closer to the grand palace."Hostile forces incoming rapidly in large numbers use of explosive gun ammo advised" the pilot said over the comms as if it meant nothing."Acknowledged preparing ammo" Snowflake said in response to the pilots previous statement as he moved his joystick.

A formation of pegasi in the shape of eagle wings appeared it dwarfed the pelican by 200:1."Fire now as hostiles are homing in to our position"the pilot said nonchalantly. Streams bullets began to pour out of the pelicans chin flying towards the formation as a bullet hit one of the pegasi it exploded in colours of orange and yellow. Rockets flowed out of the missile pods on the pelicans wings they flew with great speed towards the formation it had gaping holes as their comrades had been taken rockets flew they were nanoseconds from impact.

**That's all folks for this chapter please review as I love input next chap on Saturday or Monday thank you and**

**goodnight **


End file.
